


No Blockers

by TheSinnabun



Series: Black Hat Inc's Camera Man [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rutting, Strap-Ons, both dudes are trans dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinnabun/pseuds/TheSinnabun
Summary: a drabble about Iso and Flug in heat





	No Blockers

 

When it comes to heats and ruts, he always hated the heats. The ruts, he could deal with. Cause he could ignore it and manage with his hands alone.(edited)

Yeah he was especially grumpy during those days but Black Hat never had any issues with him.    
  
But the heats.   
  
The heats were murder.   
  
It had to be genetics. Iso knew that Bokeh, being the omega he was, always had a heat. A very painful heat where the agony only went away when pumped full of seed. Now, any other time Iso would have just thought it was because Bokeh was a goddamn s l u t for White Hat and Slug. But in moments like these, he understood. He understood too well.    
  
It was the feeling of a bottomless void expanding in his abdomen, aching worse than the periods he once had and agonizing for something to fill him.    
  
God, he hated heats.   
  
Especially if Black Hat could smell it.

 

It was hard avoiding Black Hat when you worked for him. So when the heats came on Iso would decide the best course of action would be to just get it out of his system. Seek out Black Hat and just stand in front of him until his heat got Black Hat's instincts into gear.    
  
That wasn't the case this time. Not completely.   
  
He had, rather patiently for someone like him, waited while Black Hat and Flug discussed the upcoming workschedule, when it wasn't Black Hat that noticed first, or at least openly, but Flug. Flug turned to Iso first, staring inquisitively. "Iso? Are .... you okay..?"   
  
Black Hat watched, musing where this was going to go. Prick. He wasn't sure what Black Hat knew, but he sure was smug about it. "Oh, he'll be fine, with some help." He snapped his fingers, and they both became attentive. Flug by natural instinct of years of working for him; Iso by the agonizing heat that made Black Hat's alpha behavior tolerable. "Did you know that Flug's on blockers, Iso?"   
  
Blockers?    
  
"You mean he's..."    
  
"Mhmmm. And I decided to let him off to see what would happen."   
  
Oh fucking hell he hated Black Hat. Especially when he knew the idea would make the heat-filled Iso excited.

 

Black Hat leaned on his desk, practically sitting on it as he put a hand to his chin. "Go ahead, Flug. See what's wrong with him."   
  
Flug approached Iso, thankfully taking a more professional attitude about it. He might not have caught on, or he's rusty and whatever he was hasn't kicked in. Iso could only glare at Black Hat as his forehead was felt with gloved hands. Before Flug realized his error and took off the glove to touch him again. That got a small growl out of him.   
  
"I know you don't like touching Iso just let me do this." Flug off-handedly said. He was staring a little upwards, given Iso's height, before the lenses of his goggles glinted when something clicked. "...Oh."    
  
Iso refused to look at him, just glaring at Black Hat's smug grin.

 

"Go ahead, Flug."

 

"O-oh! R..right..."    
  
Yeah, he was rusty. Iso could tell Flug was only moving by memory instead of instinct. How long had he been on blockers? His curiosity wasn't distracting enough as he was all too aware of Flug's attempts to figure out what to do. He reached for his jacket and Iso slapped his hands away. Flug goes for his pants and he slaps him away again.   
  
"Chief...?"   
  
"I'm not going to help if you can't do it on your own, Flug." Black Hat looked like he was about to burst out laughing. "Iso doesn't respond to pansiness."   
  
"B-but..."    
  
Black Hat sneered at Iso, and he glared back as he shuddered. "When he's like this, he's stubborn until you assert yourself. You wouldn't believe how long it took the  _ first _ time he got into heat."   
  
Flug didn't humor Black Hat by asking for more. Instead, he dropped to his knees quickly. "What the hell are you-" Iso was going to say how this was the opposite of assertive, but then Flug pulled down Iso's pants and dove in.   
  
Iso's gasp was hitched as he felt Flug's tongue on his clit. His tongue was hot and soft and bold, his legs almost buckled as Flug made quick work over his slit. He didn't have Black Hat's length, not even close, but somehow he caught on that Iso preferred not to be penetrated. Yet.

 

Flug grabbed onto Iso's hips as his tongue got all the weakspots, and Iso had to hold onto his shoulders to keep his legs from dropping. Flug gave a lewd gulp as he drank up the juices that alread soaked his chin and Iso had to cover his mouth to keep from moaning aloud.    
  
Flug and Iso rarely interacted when it came to intimacy. So this... this was odd. Flug hooked an arm in between Iso's legs, pit of the elbow pressing against the pit of the knee, while the other one made the same move, only hooking around the thigh to keep it straight. His mouth never left the drooling pot between his legs and for a moment Iso could only see stars.   
  
The next thing he knew he was pressing his head back against the floor as Flug was pulling away before he could get proper release.   
  
Something was different.    
  
"..Doc-?"   
  
_ "No words." _   
  
Iso became stiff at the surprisingly firm tone Flug took, and he looked up at him. Flug was still on his knees, but he was sitting up and staring down at his form. The air around him was nothing like the gentle, unimposing aura he always gave off. And with a slight shudder Iso realized that he was fully instinctual now.   
  
He became more confident with his movements, and Iso found himself too lustful to resist. Flug put his hand where his mouth used to be, pressing against Iso's clit as he hunched over Iso's form and gave his shoulder a nip.   
  
A choked back groan was his reward, and it only encouraged him. His thumb circled Iso's clit with force, while his ring and index finger stretched down to stroke the outer lips. Iso's hips gave a buck, only to be pressed firmly to the ground by his palm.    
  
A whimper.   
  
"If I can't get what I want by taking it, then I'll just have to drive you crazy until you  _ beg _ me to take it like a good sub."

 

Iso wasn't sure how this happened. He came here for Black Hat, and now here he was on the floor, sopping wet as Flug was over him, dexterous hands working over his form, getting sweet spots but avoiding any real chance to make him cum.   
  
But he certainly wasn't complaining. Not like he could at the moment. His jaw clenched and his eyes shut tight, Iso found himself unable to hold back all the noises Flug forced out.   
  
God he was good with his hands. God. GOD.

 

He did come to his senses when Flug tried to take off his jacket again. Since he wasn't bound he was able to slap his hand away, and he heard the split-second growl before Flug connected the dots.   
  
"Personal?" The voice was low, but at the same time it was warm. Iso gave a nod, making a point of adjusting his jacket to be more on his shoulders. "Can I put the shirt up a bit then and touch?" Another nod, and a whimper as Flug kissed a sensitive nerve on his neck.   
  
He did as he promised, raising his shirt until his toned abdomen was bare as his free hand slithered up his shirt and gave his pec a firm squeeze. Iso shuddered, but Flug continued as he got no sign that this was bad.   
  
One hand on him was bad enough. But now Flug had both on him, feeling him up and figuring out all the buttons. The hand between his legs moved from the clit to stroke along his slit, passed the lips but not penetrating. In fact, he was avoiding both the entrance and the clit entirely, three fingers brushing around them to give him a taste of what he was missing out on.   
  
The other one prodded and squeezed his torso, flicking over the nipple for a test to see if the top surgery ruined the sensitivity. No reaction, and he heard Flug tsk in disappointment but understanding. So he focused on the pecs, squeezing and rubbing them.    
  
Iso wasn't sure how long it's been, but by the time he was barely able to keep still Flug was able to play him like an instrument.

 

"D..doc..."   
  
"Yeeeeeees~?" The growl was low, teasing. Pleasing enough to the ear to send a shiver down his spine.   
  
"I..."    
  
"You want to cum?"   
  
A nod.   
  
"Hm..." Flug pulled himself away until all that was left was the hand that now teased his clit. Iso let out a whine, gritting his teeth. "You do seem like you're going to burst. Buuuut. No."   
  
What?!

 

Flug pulled his hand away, and behind the paper bag Iso could only  _ hear _ the smile on his face. "A fun fact about me, Iso. Black Hat made me realize that I'm a real fan of  _ edging _ ."   
  
Oh no.   
  
"And I've always been curious about what it feels like to be on the  _ other side _ of that."   
  
Oh no...   
  
"And let me tell you, seeing the panic on your face right now while you're in heat, wanting more? It is simply  _ remarkable _ ."

 

Time had no meaning now. Iso could only measure it by how many times Flug would barely touch him until he was no longer at risk of going over the edge before teasing him senselessly until he was, and then starting the cycle again. And again. And again.   
  
Iso felt like he was going to go insane. Each time he was kept from release his whine grew more and more debased and depraved. He couldn't even feel shame for it by now.   
  
"...I'm impressed, Flug!"   
  
Wow. Iso forgot that Black Hat was even there. Flug probably did too, by how quickly he turned his head to him.   
  
"I personally would be-"   
  
"I'm not you, so how about you let me do this like you wanted me to do it?"   
  
"...Excuse me?"    
  
Flug ignored him, and with a pinch of Iso's clit Iso completely forgot about what just happened.

 

"Flug..!"   
  
The cycle had gone on far too long. Flug merely watched him inquisitively as he pulled his fingers away from Iso's manhood, a trail of cum coming from them until he pulled it apart.   
  
"I..I can't take it anymore..."   
  
He almost sounded smug. "I can't hear you. It almost sounded like you wanted something."   
  
Iso was far too gone to be stubborn about it. "Please, for the love god!"   
  
"Please  _ what _ ?"    
  
"I want to cum, I can't take it anymore! Please please for the love of anything you want let me cum...!"   
  
Iso could only stare in hope as Flug fished for something out of his pocket. A harness. Flug refused to speak as he strapped it on around his thighs.    
  
"I thought you'd never ask."   
  
He pressed a button on the side of the harness, and between his legs formed a very impressive strap on. It was made of light, but to make sure Iso knew that it was solid, he pressed the large tip against his clit. With a whimper, he realized the hardlight dildo was real, and warm.   
  
" _ God yes, please.. _ "

 

Flug didn't waste any time. He moved his hips between Iso's legs and pushed the artificial cock in. Despite it's monstrous size and shape, is slipped into Iso's primed entrace almost like it was nothing.   
  
Iso screamed as he finally got release, his entire body shuddering in the recoil. Flug gave a pleased hum, leaving his dick in as he admired his handiwork for a moment.    
  
And then he moved out, only to slam it back in. What Flug lacked in finesse, he made up for in speed and precision, slamming his hips against Iso's and letting out small huffs of pleasure.   
  
Iso was in ecstacy, crying out with every thrust and wrapping his upper body around Flug's. He clung to him as he was ridden, legs spreading as wide as they could to get as much as he could.    
  
"Ready to go bigger?"   
  
"Huah?"    
  
Flug turned a small dial next to the button, and the dick in him  _ shifted _ . Iso cried out as another orgasm wracked his body, and Flug pulled away to adjust position. He moved Iso to his side, hooking a leg over his shoulder, and started slamming into Iso for all he was worth.   
  
Turns out, he was worth a  _ lot _ .

  
There was no silence in the room. The noises of Iso crying and screaming out in ecstasy filled the room, along with Flug's own groans of pleasure.    
  
Flug fucked Iso hard into the floor, the two of them sweating and reduced to moans and cries until Flug finally slowed, making up for it with hard, powerful thrusts as deep he could go.   
  
Ten time-stretching thrusts was all it took. Flug came first, timing it perfectly as he pressed the last knob on his harness. Iso's eyes widened as a hot liquid painted his insides, before they rolled to the back of his head as he came a third and last time.   
  
When the excitement died down, Flug pulled out, shaky as he turned his device off and untangled himself from Iso, who was far from comprehensible . "You okay?" He asked, but no response from Iso got him worried. He looked to Black Hat, who despite being shunned looked more than pleased.   
  
"Wow, you fucked him silent!"   
  
"Is he okay..?" He looked back down to Iso, who was far too busy panting to really listen. He nudged him. "Iso?"   
  
"F,,,fuck..."    
  
Black Hat walked over, picking Iso up off the floor bridal style. "He's always like this when he comes down from the heat. Iso, my bed or yours?"   
  
"M.mine.."   
  
Flug followed Black Hat as he carried Iso to his room, setting him down. Black Hat patted Flug's shoulder, pride in each pat, before walking out. "Just keep giving him choices and he'll be back to normal after some sleep."    
  
Flug gently petted Iso's head, sitting on the bed. "This okay?"   
  
"Mmhmm..."


End file.
